Married
by Avengersisendgame
Summary: Marinette and Adrien have been married for a year, both still not knowing each other’s secret. Marinette is pregnant and as ladybug tells her bestfriend Chat that she has to take time off of being ladybug due to her pregnancy. Marinette has yet to break the news to Adrien so asks Chat how she should do so.


"Rena... I was wondering if you and Carapace could go on patrol with Chat more often." Ladybug said. She was on the phone(her yo-yo) with Rena rouge.

"Why?" Rena asked.

"Well..Er.. I'm sort of.. pregnant..." Ladybug said.

"Girll! You and Adrien are having a baby!!" Rena exclaimed, Rena, Carapace and Ladybug had shown their identities each other after they defeated hawkmoth, also known as Gabriel Agreste. But Chat wasn't too keen on knowing each other's identities especially anyone knowing his so he just didn't show up the day they were revealing. Chat just does patrols for robberies most of the time and doesn't talk much to his fellow superhero's anymore.

"Yeah. But I got to go and go on patrol with Chat for tonight, see you later." Ladybug said.

"Bye!" Rena hung up.

"Hello Chaton." Ladybug spoke.

"Hello Ladybug." Chat Noir said.

"I'm going to be taking some time off patrol." Ladybug said.

"Why?" Chat asked.

"I'm pregnant.." Ladybug answered.

"Oh well congratulations" chat told her.

"Thankyou... I was wondering if you could help me break the news to my husband, he loves humor and I thought I'd get your help since well.. your funny?" Ladybug said.

"Well.. you know I don't usually talk with you guys anymore but I'll help just this once." Chat said.

"Thankyou!" She exclaimed.

"Does he like cats?" Chat asked.

"Oh he loves them! His been begging for one for the past month but all I said was soon." She giggled.

"Well.. the way I'd want my wife to reveal she's pregnant is by..."

1 week later

"Marinette! I'm home." Adrien called, then started to walk through the house.

"In the bedroom!" She called. He walked into their room, which Marinette was not in.

He then stopped when he spotted a box on their bed. He opened it then started laughing, but stopped once realisation hit him like a truck.

Inside of the box was a black kitten, it had a bell and collar around its neck with a note attached and a pregnancy test inside aswell. He opened the note which read.

 _You gotta be kitten me? Looks like you got two kittens in one day!_

"Mari.. pregnant... idea...ladybug..." Adrien eyes widened, Marinette then walked out of her hiding spot.

"Are you.. disappointed? Did you not want a baby?" Marinette gulped.

"Are you kidding!? I just found out two of the most amazing things in the world in one day!" Adrien exclaimed then picked Marinette up as she squealed.

"Two?" She asked.

"Yes! The main one of course that your pregnant and that you are Ladybug!" He exclaimed, she froze.

"How did you find out?" She asked.

"Because you told me you were pregnant last week and asked for help on how to break it to your loving husband." He laughed as her eyes widened.

"Oh god of course your Chat noir! Only you'd want a pregnancy reveal like that!" She giggled.

"And it looks like I got 2 kittens in one day but you got 3!" Adrien laughed. She groaned.

"I can't believe you wanted me to put that pun in there!" Marinette exclaimed.

"I can't believe you actually let me have a cat!" He smiled.

"Hey! You already have one!" Plagg exclaimed, Marinette almost squealed.

"Jesus!" She exclaimed.

"This is Plagg" Adrien introduced.

"Hi Plagg!" She smiled. Tikki took this as her cue to come out too.

"Hi! I'm tikki! I've been dyinggg to meet you but Plagg kept telling me to wait and let them suffer." Tikki said, Plagg laughed.

"Wait you two knew?! And you've just been.. hanging out while Adrien and I have been clueless all along?!" Marinette exclaimed.

"Yeah silly! Who do you think broke your computer 4 years ago? I missed out on that nights macaroons as punishment for Plaggs little stunt!" Tikki huffed, Adrien and Marinette laughed.

"What you think I did it on purpose? Adrien just guessed it was me and Adrien threw El Plaggo out because of it!" Plagg exclaimed.

"Doesn't matter anyways! You already made yourself El Plaggo the second 3 years ago?!" Tikki exclaimed.

"But it's not the same! El Plaggo the first was.. so very original!-" he turned to his cheese jar "-no offense my sweet El the second" Plagg said, Marinette and Adrien just rolled their eyes and decided to leave their kwami's bickering argument.

"Why didn't you want us to know your identity?"Marinette asked. He sighed.

"Because.. after.. after we defeated my father.. I was so disappointed in myself that I didn't realise it was him sooner and... like I was the son of a villain! I could never forg-... I _can't_ forgive myself.. so I thought none of you guys would either.." he said, she gasped.

"You thought we wouldn't forgive you? We wouldn't be upset with you in the first place! Don't be disappointed in yourself! It's because of the miraculous magic that you couldn't know that your father was hawkmoth! No one could! I want you to forgive yourself.. because you did nothing wrong." She told him, he nodded then hugged her.

".. let's.. let's get back to the present! I mean like.. we're having a baby!" He cried in happiness.

"We're having a baby" she sighed in happiness.

"Boy or girl?" She asked.

"I don't care as long as she or he has your eyes.." he smiled.

"I want him or her to have _your_ eyes." She smiled. He laughed and she giggled.

"I love you..more than anything in the world." Adrien said.

"Well I love you more.." Marinette said then he kissed her.. and all seemed right in the world.

"I believe my work is done.." Fu smiled, "Pollen.. I think we should be heading to the Lahiffe residence, we have a certain gramophone to deliver to Nino and his wife." Pollen nodded.

"Of course Master. But what will become of me?" She asked.

"I believe it is miss bourgeois' birthday tomorrow, maybe a comb would be fit for her." He smiled as he walked away from the small apartment filled with love and happiness... maybe a bit.. miraculous too..


End file.
